


The Eighth Weasley Child

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Molly and Arthur Weasley are heartsick when they realize how cruel the Dursleys are to Harry.  They have a solution, if only Professor Dumbledore will agree.  Set in the period immediately following the Quidditch World Cup, before Harry returns to Hogwarts for his fourth year.





	The Eighth Weasley Child

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“We want to adopt Harry!”             

Few things had ever surprised Albus Dumbledore as much as this.  He sat behind his desk and surveyed his visitors.             

 “He needn’t change his last name, but we want to make him a legal member of our family,” Arthur Weasley explained. “It would only require your consent and the proper forms filed at the Ministry.”             

“Harry’s fourteen,” Dumbledore pointed out. “Don’t you think he’s a little old to be adopted?  In three years’ time he’ll be of age.  Anyway, it's not my consent that's needed.  The Dursleys are his legal guardians.”             

“We didn’t know until recently how much abuse and cruelty he’s endured from them,” Molly said. “I’ll never forgive myself for not questioning Ron sooner.  Did you know they made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until he received his Hogwarts letter?  Even when they gave him a proper bedroom, they put locks on the door and installed a cat flap for his meals.  They work him like a slave every summer and make him wear that overweight cousin‘s hand-me-downs.  It’s inhuman!”             

“We haven’t said anything to Harry, of course,” Arthur put in. “If we can get their consent, everything could be wrapped up before school begins.”             

Dumbledore rose from his chair and moved over to the window, looking out at the empty Hogwarts grounds.              

 “What about Sirius Black?” he asked. “He’s Harry’s godfather, and he’s offered to provide a home for him.”             

Molly gave a derisive snort.             

“Sirius will be on the run for the rest of his life, now that there’s no way to prove his innocence,” she pointed out. “Besides, in my opinion he was never anything but an overgrown schoolboy.  He doesn‘t know the first thing about caring for a teenager.”             

“We didn’t know how bad things were, you see,” Arthur explained. “The boys and I went to the Muggles’ house to fetch Harry before the World Cup.  There was a mix-up about how we’d be arriving.  I made quite a mess of the living room because their fireplace was blocked.  Mr. Dursley was quite angry, but it was his attitude toward Harry that sickened me.  Harry told him good-bye as he was leaving, and the man didn’t respond.  It was evident that he despises the boy.”            

 “We love Harry as if he were our own,” Molly added softly. “We don‘t want him to ever return to those horrible people.”            

 The pleading look in her brown eyes tore at Dumbledore’s heart.              

 “I’m sorry,” he said gently. “While I’m happy the Dursleys will allow Harry to visit the Burrow, he must return to them each summer until he is of age.  When Lily sacrificed herself for Harry, she gave him a blood protection that was sealed when his aunt took him in.  As long as he can call their house his home, the protection continues.  Voldemort cannot touch him while he is there.”            

 “But he’s dead, isn’t he?” Molly stammered, exchanging a startled glance with Arthur.             

“I think not,” Dumbledore said thoughtfully. “The events at the World Cup indicate it is only a matter of time until he returns to full power.  When that happens, Harry will be in extreme danger.  He must remain with the Dursleys for his own safety.  No one deserves a loving family more than he does and I thank you for treating him as a son.”             

Molly’s eyes welled with tears and she fumbled in her handbag for a handkerchief.  After thanking Professor Dumbledore for his time, Arthur led his wife away.             

“Do you think he’s right?  About You-Know-Who returning?” she asked as soon as they left the castle.             

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. “But don’t mention it.  I don’t want to frighten the children.”             

“I’m glad we didn’t tell them we were coming here,” she said. “One day, though, Harry may yet be a member of our family.”            

 “How?” Arthur asked in surprise.             

“Ginny,” Molly smiled, tucking her handkerchief back in her bag.            

 “ _Ginny?_   She’s barely thirteen, she’s still a child,” Arthur protested indignantly.            

 “But she loves him.  Don’t fuss, Arthur,” Molly smiled, slipping her hand into his. “You’ll have your little girl a few more years.  Now, why don’t we go into Hogsmeade and have tea at Madam Puddifoot’s?  You can hold my hand under the table like you used to.   Remember?”

“I do,” Arthur said softly, a vision of Molly when she was Ginny’s age floating through his mind.  He put his arm around her as they passed through the gates and headed toward Hogsmeade.


End file.
